Love's Always In The Air
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Co-written with Skellington Girl. Rated T. When Melody has a crush on Ben, four of her friends get together to make the match happen. No flames please.


**Skellington Girl and I co-wrote this story. Melody belongs to her and I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love's Always In The Air**

Melody went into the kitchen of the Grant Mansion to make some dinner for the aliens since Rachel and Sasha were off helping their uncles and wouldn't be back for a bit. She began making some pasta with butter and her mind began to wander to a boy that she really liked.

She really liked Ben Tennyson. He had been nice to her and she had begun to feel odd feelings. She wondered if it was love.

As she was thinking, she should have been paying more attention to dinner, but the sudden, acrid smell of smoke jolted her from her daydream and she noticed the pan of food had caught fire.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed and tried to grab the pan, but it was too hot to do so.

"Melody! Hold on!" said Whampire who had come in when he smelled the smoke and quickly doused the fire with baking soda and put the pan of burnt food in the sink to cool down. He then looked at Melody who sat in a chair, crying as she realized the food was ruined and embarrassment set in. Whampire went over to her and hugged her.

"Melody, are you hurt, little one?" he asked, checking her hands to make sure she hadn't burned herself.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry about dinner," she said. "I wasn't paying attention."

The Vladat looked at his niece and gave it some thought. He had noticed her coming in to the house at times with a dreamy look, one that he noticed Sasha often wore when thinking about him, since he had asked her one day. He now had a feeling his niece had a crush on someone.

"Melody, do you have a crush on someone?" he asked.

She jumped and looked at him with disbelief and he chuckled. "I've noticed that you've been in dreamland for the past few days," he said. "Who is the boy you like?"

"No one," she said. She really didn't want to admit who she liked.

Whampire only smirked and tickled her. Melody laughed as she tried to escape her uncle's arms, but he was stronger than her, so she was trapped. "Okay! Okay!" she gasped out, making her uncle stop tickling her. "Um, I really like Ben," she said.

Whampire was a little surprised and then smiled. "That's alright, little one," he said, holding her in his lap. "Does he know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't tell him," she said.

Whampire immediately decided on a devious plan involving his niece and Ben Tennyson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rook had just returned from patrol with Ben and had noticed how Ben seemed to be off on another world for most of the patrol and he had thought he heard Melody's name mentioned. He'd have to ask Rachel about that and if it was a human emotion.

He had just entered the mansion when Rachel and Sasha came in the back door, looking a little tired, but Rachel perked up when she saw him. "Rook!" she exclaimed, running to him. He caught her and spun her a little in his arms as they then kissed. "I missed you, Honey," she said.

"I missed you too, Baby," he said, kissing her again.

Sasha felt Whampire's arms around her waist and she smiled, turning around to kiss him and he kissed her deeply, letting out a deep moan of pleasure. Sasha was surprised. "What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"Just thinking about how we met, my love," he said, holding her. "I believe my niece has caught the love fever."

That made Rachel chuckle. "She's in love, huh?" she asked. "Who's the guy she's thinking of?"

"Surprisingly, Ben Tennyson."

The girls were surprised. "Really?" asked Sasha. "Well, that's a surprise."

"I agree," said Rachel. "Does Ben know?"

"She hasn't told him, from what she told me," said Whampire.

Rook had fallen into deep thought and hugged Rachel a bit tighter. "I think he does know," he said. "He was 'on Mars' as the Earth saying goes, and I heard him mention Melody's name."

Rachel laughed a little. "So Ben's got a crush on Melody and she has a crush on him," she said. "There's no way in the seven seas that they're going to admit that to each other."

Whampire gave it some thought. "We need to get them together," he said.

Rook agreed. "Rachel, do you think you and Sasha can play Matchmakers?" he asked.

She smiled. "I think we can do that," she said. "What's the plan?"

Whampire and Rook told the girls the plan and both smiled and all went off to do their part.

* * *

Rachel talked to Melody and was careful to not give away what her intent was and Sasha did the same for Ben. Then they got together and called Rook and Whampire. "Okay, part one is a go," she said. "How about you?"

"Ready," said Rook. "Stand by."

Ben soon came running to the Grant Mansion. "Guys! Rook's been kidnapped by Sublimino! I need some backup!" He said.

Suddenly, all been saw was a flash of green before something grabbed him and flew him away fast, blindfolding him and making him fall asleep with a nerve pinch. Rachel came out and looked around and then smiled, fading back into her room with Sasha to get ready for the next part of the plan. She suddenly burst out of the room. "Ben?!" she called.

Melody came out. "Where is he?" she asked. Rachel's phone then rang and she put it on speaker phone so that they could all hear.

"Greetings, girls. I am Sublimino, Master of Hypnosis. If you want to see Rook Blonko again, meet me at Palace Restaurant. We can negotiate there," said Sublimino before he hung up.

Rachel made sure she looked angry. "Sublimino's not going to get away with this!" she said.

"Come on! Let's go get him!" said Melody, heading for the front door, missing the matching smiles on the other two girl's faces before AmpFibian gently shocked Melody so that she lost consciousness. Blindfolding her, the girls quickly headed for the Palace Restaurant, a very beautiful and high end restaurant that was said to serve food fit for royal families. Getting to the roof of the establishment, they saw Whampire waiting with Ben there.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go before they wake up."

Giggling, the girls held on as Whampire flew them both back to the mansion. Rook was waiting outside, leaning against his truck as he watched the three land. Rachel immediately ran up to him and he spun her around, lifting her up in the air, as a parent would do with a young child to make the child seem like they were flying. Then he pulled her close and they kissed and she snuggled into him.

"Hey, how did you get that Sublimino voice over on the phone?" she asked.

Rook smiled. "I visited the man in the Plumber jail and offered him a reward if he played his part, which he did," he said.

"What was his reward?" Sasha asked.

Rook smiled. "We let him go see his mother, as she was ill and needed help. Sublimino agreed to not do crime so that he could help his mother get well and agreed to monitor some satellites and let the Plumbers know if any trouble occurs."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "He really needed that."

Smiling, both couples went inside, wondering how Ben and Melody's date was going.

* * *

Melody woke up and tore off the blindfold, surprised to find herself outside and on the roof of the Palace Restaurant. "What?" she asked herself.

"That's what I'm wondering," said a familiar voice and she turned to see Ben also waking up and he took off the blindfold, seeing Melody standing there.

"Melody?" he asked, blushing a little.

"Ben?" she said, also blushing. "How did we get up here?"

Ben looked thoughtful. "I think we were set up," he said. "And on top of the fanciest restaurant in town."

Melody realized they were in the town about twenty minutes from Staybrook. She shook her head. "Can we get down?" she asked.

"Why not try our Vladat modes?" Ben suggested. "It's nighttime."

Ben was right. It was nighttime, so both transformed into their Vladat forms and flew down to the ally and transformed back. The boy looked nervous. "Well, since we're here, how about I treat you to dinner?" he asked, nervous.

Melody was surprised and looked at her clothes, which were a white shirt and blue jeans. "I'm…really underdressed," she stammered, feeling embarrassed.

"I…kinda am too," said Ben. "But you look very beautiful the way you are."

Melody blushed. "Well, if you think so," she said and then stood up. "Alright."

They held hands and walked into the restaurant, ignoring the stares they received as they were shown to a table after being told a reservation had been arranged for them. They ordered dinner and talked for a bit. Then soft music began to play and Ben asked Melody to dance. She looked at him and felt happy as they dance and then right in the spotlight that shone on them during the dance, she kissed him. Ben was surprised that she kissed him and held her as he kissed her back, not caring if everyone was looking at them like they had just grown three more heads. Outside the restaurant, Whampire, Sasha, Rachel, and Rook were watching them with smiles. "Matchmakers have made a match," said Rachel, high-fiving her sister, who nodded.

"Love's always in the air," she said. No on argued with that as Whampire kissed Sasha lovingly and Rook did the same with Rachel as the full moon shone brightly in the sky.

* * *

**Please leave both Skellington Girl and I a review, but no flames please!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
